dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Attacking
There are a lot of good sources of information online about general information about this game, building guides, and power builders, but few sources of information about how to successfully attack and defend in the game. And the best sources are becoming out-dated with the addition of new troops and loss of the oldest players. It is always a bad idea to send every single troop you have to battle for obvious reasons, and every battle can be streamlined so that you can defeat a player with minimal loss as long as you know which troops kill each other and how many it takes. This page will give basic attacking and defending information as well as successful battle reports. We will not be including the beginner troops (Porters through Minos) in this information because they are practically useless, other than as speed bumps, in real battle scenarios. And speed troops (SSDs/BDs/Banshees) will eliminate a hoard of beginner troops easy. It is advisable that you don't defend your city until you are about 3 million power, and even then don't put troops on wall until you are absolutely sure that you can defeat your attacker. __TOC__ Basic Information It is known that certain troops have a preference to other troops in battle. So using these troops against each other is the most efficient way to destroy an opponents army. The right numbers of LJ + GO + FT + FD combo will kill pretty much anything so far. This may be changing with the new troops released (Venom Dwellers and Frost Giants mainly), so it is not included in the below table. And any time you use ranged troops, you must also use melee as a "meat shield" at the same time. Even though LJs are a strong troop on both offense and defense, without proper support, they can be wiped easily with minimal losses to the defender, as they have very minimal life. The below table is a basic representation of the preferences troops have when attacking and which are best used to kill them. Please note that the troops on the left are on the wall. The corresponding units are the attackers. This can change depending on how many troops are present, how many types of troops are present, research levels, and which is perceived to be the biggest threat during that particular round. Also, troops generally attack opponents according to opponents speed (highest speed to lowest speed). For example: Even though BDs target LBM and avoid Giants under normal circumstances, if there is only 1 LBM on the field and 50k Giants, the Giants should be more of a threat. This is an overly simplified example just to explain how things can change in battle. (Damage rolls over to the next priority troop, so in this case the BDs would kill the LBM and then begin on Giants). All troops are included below, but it is generally better to send the best troop type you have if you need a speed or ranged troop. So if you want to kill ranged attackers, Banshees are the best speed troop. If you want to kill Banshees, LJs are the best ranged troop, including Ogres for a meat shield. These are not listed in order of effectiveness. *The troop you want to kill that is on the wall. The troop used to kill are the attackers. Attacking Because some troops have preference for others, in order to have a successful battle, you must know what troops work together and alone and include various troops that work together when necessary. Great and Elemental Dragons are added to battles to give increased range which lengthens the battle field while attacking. For more information about basic Battle Mechanics, click the blue link and read the page. The overall goal is to kill all of their troops with minimal losses to you. So if you are planning to dominate the realm, you must get all three of the Revival and Energy Collection researches to level 10 ASAP so if you do happen to lose massive amounts of troops you will be able to collect more of the souls. It is also wise to get Mausoleums up as high as possible and as quickly as possible so that if you do collect some souls, you won't go over capacity and lose what you may have caught on later attacks. Upgrading Dark Portals would be 2nd priority since you can always revive the souls as long as you have them stored somewhere. 'Beginner and Basic Attacks' For basic attacks that involve you killing a few different types of troops or just random beginner troops, it's simple: Overpower them with the troops that counteract theirs, mainly SSDs and BDs. This applies to the average attacks where someone has walled some random troops, especially on new realms where people are growing carelessly. 'Advanced Troops and Attacks' When you start getting elite OP troops (FT and Banshees most likely) you will easily cut through the new players and start looking for bigger challenges. This is when you need to really get a grasp on battle mechanics. Before now it was mostly about brute force, and who ever had the most troops ruled the realm; now as players get their better troops out there, it will take some actual knowledge. Understand that attacker moves first and troop types move according to their speed and fastest speed will move first per round. Each troop type will move forward (according to speed) and then attack; if something is within their range, they will NOT move forward again until there are no more troops in their range. Troops will use whichever attack they can according to what is within range IF they have both melee and ranged attacks. If nothing is within range, the troop forfeits their attack and the defender gets to move and attack. If you have a decent grasp of this, you can look at reports and see why these troops were lost and what order the battle more than likely went in (since we can't see the actual battle, we must assume) and learn from your mistakes. The best way to see what troops target other troops is to look at the attacks against large defenders and see what is entirely wiped out. This would be the 1st priority, then next type that has lost troops would be the 2nd priority. By reviewing reports, you can see what troops you can use in battle to kill specific troop types. 'Multiple Wave Attacks' For massive players that have large amounts of functional troops (not counting ATs and beginner troops), you will need to use multiple waves and speeds to knock their troops out before they stop defending unless they are trying to appear brave. This would apply to the large players (10+ mil), not really for anyone below that mark. Anyone below 10mil can probably be wiped with 1-3 waves of Dragons and LJ + GO + FT + FD if both sides have comparable amounts of elite troops. Para os jogadores que isso se aplicam a: As quantidades de ondas que você precisa para enviar iria variar dependendo do número de tropas que têm, os impulsos utilizados e pesquisas de cada lado, e quanto dano as ondas estão realmente causando. Mas a seqüência geral das ondas é a mesma menos um ajuste aqui e ali: *Knock out Dragon wall to expose long ranged troops *Kill vulnerable long ranged, which are the biggest threat to your troops (LJs, ALs and VRs mainly) *Kill heavy melee troops (Giants, Ogres and Scarabs) which will be a challenge (Ogre = 15k life, scarab=19k like). First, we know speed troops (SSDs and BDs mainly) target each other and then go for long ranged so obviously you would begin with waves of these. SSDs are cheaper than BDs but if you are going to need several waves, it would be wise to sacrifice BDs instead if they are available since they have a better attack than SSDs. Second, you have the dragon wall gone so now the LJs and FMs are vulnerable to attack. One of the more common defender errors is NOT having dragons shielding their ranged troops. To kill the LJs, LJ + GO waves are productive and efficient since the attacking LJs will be focused on the defending LJs and the defending LJs are focused on the attackers GOs. SSDs are also effective (and cheap) against LJs if you have several waves of them to send instead of the LJ + GOs or you could substitute a few waves after you send your LJ + GO wave in. If the defender has a substantial amount of FT, and they more than likely do, you would need to take them out as well and massive amounts of BDs are great for this. The amount of waves would take depends on the number of FT, but as a reference 100k FT = around 1mil BD if no researches are included. FT have high melee attack as well as a decent ranged attack which is why BDs are the obvious choice to kill them. BDs (sent without Great and Elemental Dragons) cross the field and attack during the 1st round, meaning they will die in the 2nd round, but during that 1st round they took a chunk of FTs out. 180k BDs will cause around 54mil damage in that 1 round. Third, the melee troops can be challenging to clear out because they have a high amount of life. 1 GO has 3.75x the life of a Giant and 15x the life of a LJ just for a comparison. 150k GOs = 2,250,000,000 life combined which would take 150k LJs 7.5 rounds to kill. You would not send 150k LJs to battle in one wave, instead you would send something along the lines of 120k LJs + 60k GOs waves (I would suggest a bit more GOs so the LJs stand for a few more rounds) which would mean that it would take 9.38 rounds. You must send more GOs and less LJs because the GOs are taking the damage while your LJs are firing, without a large shield your wave will be killed sooner. FT + 1 LBM can also be used to clear out melee troops if you have 180k FT, but LJs are the more obvious choice. Successful in regards to the reports below is in terms of who won and not about who lost the least amount. In reality, whoever lost the least amount of troops or power would be the winner of that battle. 'Tips For Surprise Attacks' *Especially if you are attacking a player quite far from your city and he/she is active, periodically send Spies to see if the defender has changed their troops. This could massively change the outcome of battle. Defending After reading the Attacking section, you should understand the most of the important aspects of defending as well since the roles are reversed. Concepts from above, such as using dragons to shield your ranged troops, should be used when you decide what troops to use to defend against what. Being successful while defending is related to knowing which troops to counter with and how many of to use. Unfortunately, there is no absolute X value because damage is somewhat random and variables include (among other things) wall level, research level, GD or ED used, and boosts used on both sides. If you were to use an X amount kills X amount chart, I would recommend using at least 1.5 more troops than recommended to account for the worst case scenario. In PvP battles, overkill is never a bad thing. Having to revive (or worse, not being able to revive) all of your troops would be much worse then overkilling. For references, below is a chart that shows approximately how much damage troops will inflict upon the opposing troops PER ROUND before boosts or other factors are added to the equation. This number applies to attacking or defending, but will change if used on defense because the wall and defense stats are factored in as well as the attack stats, so the number will be higher while on defense. 'Damage per Round per Troop Type' The goal while attacking is to kill as many of the defender's troops as possible while only losing a minimal amount of yours. So people use different tactics to give their troops an advantage such is the case with the LJ + GO + FT + FD combo. The range helps the LJs and the FT because the battle field is extended, giving them more time to pick off troops each round. The GO helps the LJs by protecting them with its high life and workable melee stats. And the FT excel at both range and melee combat, therefore their versatility adds an extra bonus to the attackers forces. In order to defend an attack as mentioned above successfully, it would take a decent number of troops first of all. Second, it would be ideal if you can exploit the weaknesses and preferences of each troop type. For example, if you used LJ + GOs of your own (plus SRs to steal those elite troops souls!) and a large dragon wall, you will be able to tie up FT and GOs with the dragons + knock out the GOs with your LJs leaving their LJs exposed. It would be costly if you did not have a large amount of troops (especially dragons), since the more troops = the more the damage is spread out life-wise. Against the average player sending 1-2 types of troops, usually farming troops and does not know you are online, walling with either troops that counter theirs and overpowering them (as listed on the table at the top) or 25k Giants/GOs + 10-15k LJs + 10-15k FT + 50-100k dragons for the more advanced player will usually knock them out easily. Some exceptions to this would be if they are using Sacred Bull or if they speed in some troops or Wraith to kill what you have walled. If someone knows you are online and is actually looking to kill all of your troops, you will have to tailor your defense to suit what they are sending or what you know they have. In this case, be on top alert for additional waves being sped in or a Wraith. 'Defending Against the Wraith' If you choose to defend a Wraith attack, you must accept that you will lose troops. There is no such thing as a no loss battle against it unless you have tons of ranged troops and the attacker will not lose anything except Blue Energy, talismans, and possibly a speed. So if you choose to defend one and lose troops or the entire set, it is no one's fault but your own. I'm going to tell you how to do it, but it is your decision whether you will use it. Although I highly recommend that you don't defend against a Wraith Dragon, you should also remember that the person who is wraithing is most likely going to send other troops after the Wraith, making it even more dangerous to defend against. This is the perfect way to take a large chunk out of someone's army without risking much. One way to protect yourself would be to wall a ton of Soul Reapers with your other troops. This way, if they speed in a 2nd or 3rd attack after the Wraith, you may steal some souls from the later waves. As I said above, it takes a lot of ranged troops if you want minimal loss. The problem with this is that if you do successfully defend a Wraith attack and the person is wanting to wipe your troops, if they speed a good wave in before you can take your troops off the wall, you can lose a lot of your most valuable troops. Because as said in the other sections, dragons and melee protect your ranged troops but in this case you will not be using them, making the ranged troops ultra vulnerable. Wraith Defense 2.png Wraith Defense.png yu.png|successful defense 'Tips For "Trick" Defending' *It's a good idea to build up a wall but keep the setting on "hide" as you grow. Especially if someone is just coming to farm your city (in which SSDs are usually used for, or sometimes Banshees and PDs), you can flip the suspected results by taking your troops out of hiding and both saving your resources and winning an unexpected battle. Having a pre-prepared wall is especially convenient against attacks led by a Chrono Dragon, and mainly for fast-thinkers, you can decide if your wall can defeat the oncoming troops. Defending Resources ' Sometimes all you really want to do is defend your resources from being stolen. The best way to do this is with a combination of two or more sanctuary boosts. If you have Burden at the max 90% and then combine that with a high percentage of Pack Dragon Load Curse or Armored Transport Load Curse most attacks will not steal anything from you. Any force using troops you have targeted will be 0'd. For example, an attack of 100k Stalkers and 400k Pack Dragons can be completely destroyed using this combination. Successful Battle Reports Defending Placeholder.png Example 12 Defend.png Example 11 Defend.png Example 10 Defend.png Example 9 Defend.png Example 8 Defend.png Example 7 Defend.png Example 6 Defend.png Example 5 Defend.png Example 4 Defend.png Example 3 Defend.png Example 2 Defend.png Example 1 Defend.png Example 17 Attack.png Example 16 Attack.png Example 15 Attack.png Example 14 Attack.png Example 13 Attack.png Example 12 Attack.png Example 9 Attack.png Example 8 Attack.png Example 7 Attack.png Example 6 Attack.png Example 11 Attack.png Example 10 Attack.png Example 5 Attack.png Example 4 Attack.png Example 3 Attack.png Example 2 Attack.png Example 1 Attack.png Pwndiz.png|Defense Screen Shot 2012-08-16 at 1.png|Attack DOA epic wall.png|Defense 555274_10150917404204074_645877716_n.jpg|Attack Taintus Vs Chimpy McFiggles.jpg|Attack aaa.png|Wraith Defense aaaa.png|Wraith Defense aaaaa.png|Wraith Defense My Defence Against Wraith.png|Wraith Defense untitled.PNG|Wraith Defense Wraith Defeat 2.jpg|Wraith Defense Success wall.jpg Paul def loss.png Successful attack.png|Successful attack with no item boosts Battlereport.png|not smart :P ll.png|unsuccessfully l.png|defending the combination of Lava Jaws and Granite Ogres cc. Png|bad idea troops attack with such slow Lightning Cannon attack. Png|attack melee troops Lose :(.png|'Banshee battle12.jpg stupid battle.png attacked.jpg destroyed.jpg lbm defeated.png|what haapens when theres no meatshield with 0 lose,,,no meat sheild.png|linktext=0 loss n no meat sheild 394057_211672392263663_1212283990_n.jpg Br002.jpeg Screen Shot 2012-04-29 at 3.42.30 AM.png TestBr.jpeg|Test with GOs against VDs sofyan lose.PNG|im the defender VD FG.jpeg|Test with VDs against GOs Add information as you can, I will be working on this when I have the time. This is for PvP battle only, do not include Farming battle reports. Anyone can Farm. You can include any battle reports you want, regardless of the quality, we will sort through them when we get enough examples. Category:Browse Category:Guides